Front-fastenable wearable absorbent articles for babies typically comprise a single design available in different sizes to fit a variety of wearers, ranging from newborns to active toddlers. Many article ear shapes also take the one design fits all approach. However, different sized wearers can have different body shapes and different sized wearers can have different activity levels. A single ear shape may not be appropriate for all body shapes and activity levels.